The present technology relates to a measurement apparatus, a measurement method, a program, and a recording medium, and particularly, to a measurement apparatus, a measurement method, a program, and a recording medium, which are suitable for use in measuring the peripheral shape of an object to be measured.
In the related art, there have been disclosed a measurement apparatus in which a tape or a belt is wound around the abdomen, the wound tape or belt is strained and tightened with a predetermined strength, and an abdominal girth length is automatically measured (for example, refer to JP 2009-75013A and JP 2008-259746A).